Wake Me Up When September Ends
by ActAppalled
Summary: Harry's dating Ginny, and Hermione decides to go out with Dean. But what happens when Hermione finds her real feelings for Harry? And how will he react? HPGW at first. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Couples

The Couples

Everyone always says spring is the season for love, but at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, autumn seemed to be that season.

It was September 12th, three days after Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived to Hogwarts for their seventh year at it. They had all changed so much over the break, you wouldn't tell it was them.

Harry's hair was neater, more like tousled then messy, and his glittering green eyes were no longer hidden behind glasses. Ron had gotten taller, as usual, and he seemed to grow bigger muscles. And Hermione had her hair straightened and had gotten into shape. The three looked great, and soon became three of the hottest students in the school.

Harry had long gotten over Cho Chang, realizing she would rather cry over Cedric Diggory's death in fourth year then care about Harry. He had moved on to Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest and only sister, and they had been dating ever since the beginning of sixth year. They looked great together and both loved each other's company.

But, on this day, Hermione felt different. She felt as if she didn't want them together and would rather have him and herself as a couple. She had never felt this way about Harry before now.

Anyway, onto the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione folded her robes neatly into her wardrobe, shutting the doors and turning on her heel. It was nine am on September 12th and she had woken up first. In the bed beside hers lay Lavender Brown and on the other side, Parvati Patil. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled on her long, beige cardigan before walking out the dormitory and to the common room.

The fire was already burning, but it was still cool in there, so she left her cardigan on. She smiled and made her way to the two piles of towering books where Ron and Harry must have been hidden behind.

"Hey, guys,"she said and moved the books aside, startled to see it was Colin Creevey and his friend.

"Oh, sorry Colin,"she said and looked around, sighing as she realized they were still in bed. Hermione walked up the steps to the boy's dormitory and knocked on it quietly. She waited 3 minutes before Harry opened the door, wearing nothing but boxers to expose his well built stomach and chest.

"What do you..."he said and froze as he saw Hermione, grabbing the long coat and pulling it over him. Hermione laughed."Nice outfit,"she said. Harry grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"I was going down to see Hagrid, did you guys want to come?"she asked. Harry looked over at Ron's bed, where he rolled in his sleep and occasionally yelled,"AH! SPIDERS!" Harry sighed and turned to her.

"Yeah, I doubt he's comin'. But sure, just give me a second,"he said. She nodded and walked down to the common room to wait.

Five minutes later, Harry walked down in jeans and a grey T-shirt, smiling and throwing his leather jacket on."Come on,"he said and grabbed Hermione's hand as they walked out and to the grounds.

The two friends made their way to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door of it. Slowly, it creaked open to reveal Hagrid and Fang, drooling onto Harry's foot.

" 'Ello, you two,"he said and pulled Fang back."What yer doin' 'ere?"

"We came to see how you were,"Hermione said and rubbed her arms. Harry draped his arm over her to warm her up, and Hermione's stomach did a black flip.

"Yer, I'm fine. Wanna come in for a bit o' tea?"Hagrid asked. Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head."We have to go eat. We'll come back with Ron later,"he said.

"Alrigh'. See you two later."He shut his door.

Harry and Hermione trudged back up to Hogwarts and walked inside, making their way to the Great Hall. They opened the doors and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Hermione. Hey sweetie,"Ginny said from across Hermione. Harry sat next to Ginny and kissed her cheek."Hey babe, what's for breakfast?"

Hermione glanced up at the couple infront of her and frowned slightly. Seeing the two together hurt her heart so much, she couldn't even eat anymore without them making out infront of her. She looked up at Ginny. She was alot prettier than she had been. She had darkened her hair a bit, more of a light brown, and she had gotten a bit of a tan. Her face structure was slim and she looked great. As Hermione studied her, Harry leaned in and kissed her mouth soft at first but growing more intense. She shook her head away from the scene and grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes, scooping it to her plate.

A few minutes later, after Harry and Ginny had stopped, Ron made his way into the Great Hall and sat beside Hermione, staring at his empty plate with a mournful look.

"You okay?"Hermione asked, patting his shoulder. Ron gulped and nodded."Er...yeah...I think so,"he said. She sighed."Lavender?"

Ron nodded. He and Lavender had been dating for almost two years now, enjoying the time together, but yesterday, Ron had seen Lavender making out with Seamus Finnagin under a tree on the grounds and he'd broken up with her. He was still having a hard time to get over her.

"Ron, why don't you ask someone else out? Like Fleur?"Ginny said. Ron's head snapped up to the Ravenclaw table and stared at the back of a white blond's head. Fleur had been exchanged here after Madame Maxime had gone insane and left, so she wanted to find someone else.

"Hmm...that's a really good idea. Besides, Lavender hates Fleur. She'll be sorry when she see's I'm dating her,"he said and nodded, getting up."I'm going to do it, so be right back."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione's eyes followed Ron as he made his way to Fleur. He tapped her shoulder and chewed his lip as she turned to him.

"Ah! Ron! May I be helping you?"she said in her thick accent. Ron nodded."Um, can we talk outside?"he asked. Fleur nodded and tapped Padma Patil's shoulder to whisper something, got up and followed Ron out the Great Hall.

"He's gone to ask her,"Harry said and laughed. Ginny smiled and whispered something to Harry, who's eyes widened and glanced at Ginny. She nodded and the two walked out, leaving Hermione heartbroken and alone. Dean Thomas, who had a small crush on Hermione, slid his food down across from her and was soon followed by Seamus and Neville.

"You alright, Hermione?" Dean asked. Seamus looked at Neville, who shaked his head and turned it to Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"she said and looked into her lap. Dean reached over and patted her shoulder soothingly.

"Say, did you see the new towels in the washroom?"Seamus said, trying to leave her and Dean alone.

"No! I haven't! Let's go see!"Neville said a bit too cheerfully and the two leapt from the table, running out.

Dean looked around and cleared his throat."Um, did you want to go walk?"he asked. She nodded and they got up, walking out the Great Hall. Over in the corner, Ron was smiling and hugging Fleur, who was doing the same to Ron, and by the stairs, Harry and Ginny were making out, which made Hermione sigh a bit.

Dean and Hermione walked outside and down to the tree Lavender and Seamus had been at. She sat down by the trunk and Dean sat across from her. She looked up.

"So, uh, Hermione, I've been meaning to...ask you something,"he stuttered. Hermione laughed quietly and nodded."Go ahead."

"Um, I was wondering if...you wanted to go out sometime, to Hogsmead or something,"he said nervously. Hermione closed her eyes in thought. Dean was a great guy. He was smart, funny, nice and pretty hot. He'd be great and it was time to get over Harry anyway.

"Sure, that'd be great,"she said and smiled. Dean smiled to and patted her knee."Great, so, I'll see you around,"he said. Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek before he got up, walking away and touching his cheek. Hermione watched Dean walk away. Yeah, tomorrow was the first Hogsmead trip, it'd be great. She closed her eyes and sighed. Would it?

**(A/N: First chapter of my new story! I'm also working on another story and a new chapter for This Kiss Kiss This! and will shortly be working on What Happens Tomorrow and Hot In Here)**


	2. The Hogsmead Trip

The Hogsmead Trip

**(A/N: A quick note for those of you who like GWHP SLASH's, there is a little twist in this chapter but I'm not letting anything out. Read yourself. It's a small thing, but it becomes bigger later on in the chapters. Okay enjoy! Don't forget to review!)  
**

Hermione woke up to the sounds of Lavender and Parvati squealing by the window, laughing and giggling at each other. Hermione slipped on her long coat and went to the window.

"What's going on?"she asked. Lavender pointed out the window and Hermione leaned forward to see. She was pointing to the big oak tree, where Harry and Ginny were making out like there was no tomorrow.

"They're so cute!"Parvati squealed. Lavender nodded, but Hermione gulped. Her stomach turned and swirled as she looked out, and quickly turned her head.

"Um, breakfast!" she said and got dressed quickly. Lavender and Parvati turned and watched Hermione slam the door shut.

Rushing into the common room, making her way to the portrait hole, Hermione walked quickly to avoid being stopped by anyone. She opened the portrait and climbed out, running to the Great Hall. She couldn't and wouldn't cry, because it didn't matter. She was with Dean now.

Sliding onto the bench, she grabbed every bowl in sight; eggs, bacon, sausage, custard, toast and pudding. As she ate by herself at the front of the Gryffindor table, the doors opened and Harry and Ginny walked in, looking bewildered and dreamy. They sat across from Hermione and smiled.

"Mornin',"he said and grabbed the eggs. Ginny waved and stretched, picking up a piece of toast and crunching into it.

Just then, Dean walked up to Hermione and sat beside her.

"Hey Hermione. Hogsmead trip still up?"he asked, casually picking up a hard boiled egg and beginning to peel it. Hermione watched the shell bits fall off onto his plate, blinking once or twice.

"Oh, yeah, of course,"she said and half-smiled. Looking pleased, Dean popped his shell less egg into his mouth and walked off. Harry looked over at Hermione.

"You and Dean, eh?"he asked. Hermione nodded and stirred her spoon in the caramel pudding while sprinkling drops of custard into it."Yeah, looks like it."She looked at Harry and forced a smile, biting her lip a bit.

"That's great,"Harry said and looked at Ginny, who was dropping egg bits onto her toast. He wrapped his arm around her."4 of us? Hogsmead? Sound good?"

Hermione stared at Dean down the table and frowned. It had to be that her and him would go out, because she knew Harry loved Ginny and no one else. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry, smiling."Sure, sounds good."

The two smiled as Harry and Ginny got up and went back outside, where Hermione could only imagine they would be making out again. She sighed and poked at her pudding as Ron stumbled in and sat across from her.

"Mornin',"he said and grabbed a piece of bacon, shoving it in his mouth. Hermione nodded, hiding her tears behind her long straight brown hair. She finished her food and got up.

"Woah, Hermione, wait!"Ron said and got up, chasing her out. Dean glared at Ron and was about to run out too when Seamus held him back and shook his head at him.

Hermione ran out to the stairs and sat down, crying uncontrollably on the step and shaking her head. Ron kneeled infront of her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he said, taking her hands. Hermione looked up, tear stained.

"Ron, I don't know what to do! With Harry and Ginny, I have Dean and it might not work out and I have no idea what I'm doing, but I love him! And I need to be with him! It kills me, Ron! It really does!"she burst out, wiping her eyes. Ron stared in awe."You. Love. Harry?"Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded slowly. His eyes widened in amazement."Hermione, what are you going to do?"he asked. She shook her head, wiping her tears."No idea,"she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain splattered onto the windows of the compartment that Hermione, Dean, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were sharing. On one side sat Hermione, Dean and Ron, and across from them, Harry, Ginny and Luna. Harry had his arm around Ginny, making Hermione and Ron shiver nervously.

When they arrived at Hogsmead, Dean helped Hermione out and the three couples walked to the gates of Hogsmead. Their first visit was Fred and George's joke shop.

"Hello there Ron!" Fred said as they entered the shop.

"Hello Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Dean! And Luna!" George said, glaring at his brother. The shop was incredible, filled with so many magical joke objects such as their famous snackboxes and fake chocolate frogs.

"What are you guys selling today?" Dean said anxiously, looking around and picking up a fake chocolate frog.

"Everything! 'Course, we sell everything!"Fred and George said in unison. Harry laughed and picked up a licorice wand, pointing it at the hat hanger and turning it into drooping licorice. Harry quickly set it back down and laughed.

"Well, Ginny and I are going to head off,"Harry said and the two left the shop. Dean nodded and looked at Hermione."Want to go get some books?"he asked. Hermione smiled."Sure, come on,"she said and he lead her out. They walked to the book shop and inside, scanning some magic books.

"Wow, look at this,"Dean said and took out a book with a purple bind and black front. He flipped through pages of running centaurs and unicorns and then put it back.

"Neat,"Hermione said and looked around. She saw a red and gold striped book and opened it, seeing Gryffindor students beaming back at her. She stared in amazement at the book to see all the students from this year waving at her. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Dean, and even herself. She bought the book and showed Dean.

"Wow, that's awesome,"he said, flipping through. Hermione nodded and glanced over at Ron and Luna, who were eating crumpets outside Fred and George's shop. Dean glanced up.

"Oh, hey, I have to go meet Seamus and Neville for a second. You can come, or we can meet back here in 30 minutes."Dean looked up and then at Hermione.

"Sure, I'll meet you here,"she said and stood up, smiled and walked off. She kept her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground as she walked, watching the leaves crunch under her. **(A/N: Woo! Best part!)** Suddenly, she walked into someone and fell over.

"Oof!"she said and fell back, rubbing her head and looking up to see Harry smiling on the ground before her.

"Hey, watch where you're going,"he laughed. Hermione smiled and laughed."Sorry, hey where's Ginny?"she said, standing up. Harry got up."She's with Ron for a bit,"he said. Hermione nodded and looked down to see her scarf on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, she bonked heads with Harry, who had bent down too, and laughed.

Suddenly, a shock of electricity shot up her arm as she felt a soft and warm hand on hers, and she looked down. Both her and Harry were holding the scarf, their hands over one anothers. Harry stared from the scarf to Hermione, and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Um..."she started, but was interupted suddenly by Harry's lips firmly kissing hers. Shocked, she stumbled back a bit and started to wrap her arms around the back of his neck. They leaned against the side in an alley, kissing deeply with his arms around her waist before he pulled back and gasped.

"Wh-what just happened?"Hermione stuttered, trying to find her tongue again. Harry shook his head and breathed deeply."I have no idea. Um, let's pretend it didn't happen."He gulped and looked at Hermione, shaking his head and taking her hands."I can't, I can't do that. God, you're so beautiful."At this, he used a hand to slide his hand across her cheek and move back her hair, staring into her eyes. He pulled back.

"Harry, what about Ginny?"she said as she stood in mid shock. Wide-eyed, Harry smacked his forehead."Oh my god, Ginny! She's going to fucking hate me."He started to slam his fist against the wall.

"Harry, don't tell her,"she said."We can pretend it never happened."Harry looked at her and nodded."You're right,"he said. He took her hands once more and kissed her cheek."But I will never forget that."

Harry took her hand and when they walked out of the alley, let go of it and walked with her to Dean and Ginny through the crowd. But in Hermione's head, all she could think about was of what just happened. Harry had kissed her! That had to mean something. Right?

**(A/N: Second chapter! Hope you all liked it! Please review!.)**


	3. The Secret

**The Secret**

**(A/N: Okay, so the issue is Harry kissed Hermione. The question: does he love her or Ginny? Well we don't find out for sure in this chapter, but Chapter 5 we learn alot! Please review and enjoy! Any questions? Email me)**

Hermione covered her face with the fake fur around her hood as she hurried up the path to Hogwarts with Dean leading her with his hand gripped in hers. They rain through the furious rainfall until they were safely inside, each pressed against the rock wall. Hermione breathed heavily, half from the running and half from the exciting moment that had happened at Hogsmead. Harry kissed her! That meant something! Deffinetaly!

Dean took a deep breath and turned infront of Hermione, so close you could smell the bubble gum in his breath.

"So, Hermione,"he started, touching her arm."Hope you had a good time,"he said and leaned closer, eyes closed.

"I sure did!"Hermione said quickly and pecked his cheek, running up to stone steps to the common room, where she saw Ron sitting by the fire.

"Ron! Oh my god, I have to talk to you!"she gasped and flew into the chair beside him. Startled, Ron jumped up from his seat, stumbled back and knocked over his chair with him in it, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Woah, are you okay?"Hermione asked, leaning over him. Ron lied back in the back of the chair, mouth opened and blinking repeatively."Yeah, yeah, fine!"he said and sat up with his chair, shaking his head and smacking the side of it.

"Anyway, oh my god Ron! He kissed me!" she squealed.

"Who?"Ron asked.

"Harry!"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! He's supposed to be with Ginny and you're supposed to be with Dean! This is all wrong! Where? When? Why!"

"Alley in Hogsmead. Thirty minutes ago. And he said I was beautiful!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron roared and leapt up from his chair, stumbling back again and knocking it over for the second time.

"It's not like I asked him to!"she snapped and jumped up, walking to the portrait hole with tears in her eyes."I thought you could help me,"she said quietly.

Ron climbed over the chair and went to Hermione, hugging her tightly."I can help, but, well it's just I'm protective over Ginny and I don't want Harry cheating on her like that, no matter how much he likes you or not. He should break up with her if he doesn't like her,"he said softly.

Nodding, Hermione wiped her tears."We should go talk to Harry, right?"she said. Ron nodded."Ginny and Dean should come too,"he said.

Biting her lip, Hermione and Ron went in seperate directions to collect Ginny, Harry and Dean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I need a room where we can fight in, sound-proof, with lots of soft items to throw at each other_, Hermione thought and soon the tall oak door with a brass door knob. Opening the door, she lead the four other friends into a room covered in sound-proof walls and pillows everywhere. Gulping, Hermione sat in the biggest red chair and had Ron, Ginny, Harry and Dean seated on pillows around her.

"Okay, um, here's the thing.."she started, looking from each person. Harry seemed nervous, and stood up quickly, levitating a chair beside her.

"Um, this weekend, as you all know, we went to Hogsmead and Ginny and Dean came too,"Harry stuttered."Um, and, when Dean and Ginny left for food, Hermione and I bumped in to each other. Well...what happened was.."

The door flew open and Draco Malfoy stumbled in, drunken and smothered in lipstick marks with Millicent Bullstrode around his waist, kissing his face. The two snapped their heads to Harry and Hermione and the others.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?"Drao said, drunkly. Millicent jumped off him and straightened her robes.

"We were just leaving!"Hermione said and jumped up, grabbing Ron and Harry's arms who grabbed Ginny and Dean's. The five friends walked out and slammed the door shut, shuddering at the idea of what Malfoy was exactly planning to do in there.

"Um, so, what were you going to tell us?"Dean asked. Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head and smiled wearily at them."It's nothing, never mind, we'll tell you guys tomorrow or something. Now come on, we're going to be late for Herbology,"he said and walked off quickly. Hermione had no choice but to follow, and soon, so did Ron, Ginny and Dean.

The five walked out to the Herbology green house and walked inside. Professor Sprout had just laid out interesting looking long green stems with brown and pink thorns.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please, choose a spot infront of a Aurochorid and put on your gloves provided!"Professor Sprout said. Hermione stood beside Neville, who had gotten there ten minutes early, as usual, and put on her black faded dragon-hyde gloves. Harry chose a spot across from Hermione, smiling at her as he put on his gloves and nodded at Ron, who stood beside him. Ginny seated herself beside Neville and Dean went down the table to join Seamus and Colin.

"Alright, now, who are we waiting for today?"Sprout asked. Hermione checked her schedule."Ravenclaw,"she said and put it back. Just after she said that, the Ravenclaw's walked in, Padma Patil trailing behind Fleur Delacour and Cho Chang, who had stayed behind an extra year for better marks in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Cho didn't even glance at Harry, but walked straight past him tostand beside Hermione, smiling and asking how she was. Padma and Fleur walked over and sat with Padma's twin, Parvati, and the rest of the students followed to the back of the table.

"Alright! Glove's on?" Sprout asked, looking around. Everyone held up their gloved hands in response.

"Good, let's get started! Can anyone tell me what the Aurochorid is used for?"Professor asked. Hermione raised her hand aswell as Cho.

"Miss Chang!"  
"The Aurochorid is used for curing deep cuts and werewolf cuts, and even though it stings alot, it completly heals the wounds."Cho smiled and glanced over at Harry to see if he was impressed. Acting uninterested, Harry started to talk quietly with Ron about the Polyjuice potion they had used in second year.

"Excellent! Ten points for Ravenclaw! What else can the Aurochorid be used for?"Sprout said happily. She pointed to Hermione."Miss Granger?"

"It can also be used for an edible treat. Inside the thorns is a sugary juice that can fill a full glass if broken off properly, and the drink can be used to turn yourself into any plant if the spell is cast on you at the same time,"she rehearsed.

"Bravo! Ten points for Gryffindor! And yes, that is correct! Which is what we will be doing today! Today we will be turning our partners and each other into plants of your choice, so first of all, please partner up!"

Hermione looked at Harry, who chose Ron, and she made her way to Ginny. Happily, Ginny and Hermione partnered up.

"Now, please take your glasses and plants and carefully rip off the thorns and pour the juice into the glass!"Sprout said.

Soon, the sounds of a crunch of thorns ripping filled the room. Then, a quite pouring nose filled the glasses and each glass was filled with a purple-ish blue juice was filled in every glass.

"Excellent! Now, one partner get out their wands while the other grab the drink. Those with your wands, follow my wand movements and words but don't start until I tell you. Now, repeat after me! _Ferriniarto_!"Sprout said loudly and swished her wand side to side, once in the air and pointing at mid air. Everyone with their wands repeated, including Harry, Hermione, Cho and Dean.

"Good, good. Now, once your partner drinks the juice, I want the partner drinking to close their eyes and imagine a plant while the other partner performs the spell. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor,"the class chorused in unison.

"Excellent! Alright, partners! Start drinking!"Sprout said and the sound of chugging down the sweet drink was echoing around the green house.

Ginny chugged and chugged, trying to beat Ron apparently, and succeded, closing her eyes and imagining a sunflower.

"_Ferriniarto_!"Hermione said, following the wand movements and pointing it at Ginny. Everyone in the greenhouse gasped as Ginny was transformed into a beautiful, large sunflower with her face in the middle.

"Hermione! Ginny! Excellent work! Ten points each to Gryffindor!"Sprout said happily. Smiling, Hermione patted Ginny's petaled head.

"Now, Hermione, the counter spell is the wand movements backwards, and it is _Otrainirref_**(Ot-rain-ear-reef)**."

Nodding, Hermione pointed her wand to Ginny and followed the movements backwards."_Otrainirref_,"she said and turned Ginny back to normal. Soon, after the two were finished(Ginny had turned Hermione into a cactus), everyone followed and Ginny and Hermione watched the students turn into plants. Harry and Ron had turned each other into vines on the floor; Cho had changed Fleur into a lily, and couldn't change her back for twenty minutes; Seamus had transformed Dean into a Aurochorid, and couldn't pick him up at all until he transformed him back.

"Well, that was an excellent class! Remember your homework: Write a one page essay on the uses of Aurochorid and how it could help when you are in deep trouble." Sprout shooed everyone out and closed the green house.

Hermione turned and saw Harry staring at her. She widened her eyes as he smiled and turned, winking at her and walking off with Ginny and Ron.


	4. The Tongue

**The Tongue**

**(A/N: Gasp! I feel so loved! Lol! I want reviews and I have 27 after 3 chapters! Yay! Even though there is TONS of other stories called Wake Me Up When September Ends, I'm so glad you all like this one! Please review! And enjoy!)**

Hermione stumbled into the common room at half past nine, clumsily kicking off her shoes and throwing them by the fireplace, where they missed it and flew into the fire itself. Soon, the smell of burning rubber of the sole's of her shoes filled the common room and distracted Harry and Ron from their game of wizard's chess.

"You okay, Hermione?"Ron asked, slamming his fist down as Harry's knight smashed his pod into millions of pieces. She nodded drowzily and sat in the chair beside them.

"Fine, fine,"she said and rolled her head to the side. Little did they know she had just dranken three full bottles of Fire Whiskey. She hiccupped and blinked furiously. Suddenly, just as she was about to sleep, she giggled and fell out of her chair. Harry and Ron looked down at her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"Harry asked worriedly. He bent down, leaving Ron the opportunity to command his queen to E4 and smash Harry's king into pieces.

"Erk, hehe, I, hehe, just need some, heeeeheeee, sleep,"she giggled and hiccupped. Nodding, Harry helped Hermione up and led her to the girl's dormitory, making she got in and lied down before he went back down.

Hermione laid in her bed, listening to the shouts of Ron commanding his chess players to crush and kill Harry's while Harry cursed as many swear words he could. Slowly, she started to drift off listening to their shouts and swears...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! WAKE UP!"Lavender snapped, shaking Hermione to and fro. Hermione jumped away and looked around."What's going on?"she asked.

"You're late for Ancient Runes!"Lavender and Parvati chorused. Snapping into attention, Hermione leapt from her bed to her wardrobe and scurried into her robes and jeans, brushing her hair until it went smooth and grabbing her book bag, she started running down to her Ancient Runes classroom.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were scraping down their notes in Divination with their substitute professor, Alagor, a three foot dwarf with long white hair and a white beard that hung to the floor. As Harry and Ron quickly scraped down each word Alagor said, Harry felt a soft prickle run through his scar. He touched it, wincing in pain, and glanced at Ron, who hadn't noticed and continued to write down the words.

Harry held his forehead in his left hand as he continued to write with the other hand, wincing every now and then from the pain and rubbing his eyes. His scar hadn't hurt this much since fifth year, and it was worse then ever. He could almost faint from the pain. Harry winced again and finished his notes, closing his eyes and trying to see why his scar was tingling.

"Class dismissed. Please remember to fill in your planet charts and star scopes for tomorrow's class,"Alagor said as the Gryffindor's filed out. As the students walked out, Harry held his head again and winced at each step, closing his mind in concentration. Finally, Ron noticed Harry and tapped his shoulder.

"Everything OK, mate?"he asked worriedly. Harry shook his head and winced when he did."It's my scar. It hurts like hell, Ron,"he said in a hoarse, raspy voice. Ron jumped when he heard Harry talk.

"W-what's with your voice?"Ron stuttered. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron with a strange expression."What do you mean?"he asked. Ron's face went white and he stared at Harry's eyes with a frightened look.

"What's wrong?"Harry asked in the same voice. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and lead him to a mirror, where they both looked in. Harry's face now went pale. As he stared into the mirror, he saw his reflection, where his eyes were nothing but red slits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran out of the Ancient Rune's classroom and went to the front of the Divination classroom, waiting for Harry and Ron. Soon, she saw them both walk out and stared strangely at Harry. He was wearing big black sunglasses and smiling with Ron.

"Harry, why are you wearing those?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, but Ron nudged him and he sighed."Okay, but you can't tell anyone Hermione,"he said. Ron and Harry pulled Hermione aside and Harry took off the glasses, making Hermione gasp. She stared at his eyes and pulled them back.

"What happened!"she whispered in a frightened voice. Harry shook his head and sighed."These are Voldemort's eyes,"he said. Ron and Hermione twitched, and Harry rolled his eyes."I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry put his face in his hands and bit his lip, concentrating hard. Suddenly, Harry started to hiss in tongues and he lifted his head, looking around as he hissed. He opened his eyes and Hermione's went wide.

"Your eyes are normal!"she said. Harry turned and looked in the mirror, smiling as the emerald circles.

"Great, but why did that happen?"Harry asked. Hermione and Ron shrugged. Suddenly, there was an ear splitting scream in the next corridor above them. Harry stood up.

"It's Ginny!"he snapped.

**(A/N: OOOOO what happened! Pllleeeaaassse review!)**


	5. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**(A/N: Okay, so you've all been waiting for the next chapter. Sorry, I was in Windsor for a few days, then I couldn't think of what to write. But I thought this chapter would be the one where everyone finds out. So enjoy!)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione bolted down the hall, twisting and turning through pillars and students. Ginny screamed louder and louder as they got closer and closer. As they passed Neville, he gave them a funny look and soon heard Ginny himself, running behind. Dean was the next person they passed, and he tried to say hello to Hermione, but she ignored him, so he followed the four friends. Soon, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione made it to the 3rd corridor, and they all stood and stared.

Ginny was standing in the middle of the corridor, her face as red as her hair and her eyes flaming. She had shakey fists and her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Parvati and Lavender stood behind her with wide eyes at the five friends.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed."YOU KISSED HERMIONE!"

"Uh oh.."Harry whispered to himself and Hermione stood wide-eyed at Ginny beside Harry and Ron.

"Um, Ginny, can we explain everything?"Hermione asked. Ginny snapped her angry glare from Harry to Hermione."PLEASE DO! PLEASE TELL ME _WHY_ YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!" Ginny snapped.

"Wait, you kissed Harry when you were going out with me!"Dean said to Hermione with a scowl. Hermione bit her lip and looked from Ginny to Harry to Dean.

"Can we _please_ go talk about this somewhere else, just the four of us?" Harry asked, frowning at Ginny. The colour came back in her face and she loosened her fists."Fine, pick where."

Harry led the three Gryffindors down a hall and closed his eyes, thinking. Soon, a tall oak door with a brass handle appeared beside him. He opened the door and led them in, closing and locking it behind him. Inside the Room of Requirement was a desk with many tea cups and cookies. In the back of the room was a small circle of four squishy chairs facing a large window with a window seat for two. Harry led them to the back and sat on the window seat, followed by Hermione who sat beside him. Ginny and Dean seated theirselves into two chairs facing the window seats.

"Okay, let us explain,"Harry said. He glanced at Hermione, but she nodded to you, and he sighed.

"Okay, well, Hermione and I have been dating you two for a bit, well, very short for you Dean, but for me it was a long time. And after our first year of dating, I started to see things differently, Ginny. I saw Hermione from a different point of view. Not as a friend, but as a girlfriend sort of."At this, Harry took Hermione's hand and twined their fingers, making Ginny glare angrily at Harry and then Hermione.

"Also, when Harry saw me as this, I realized I see him the same way, as a boyfriend, and that's what I wanted him to be. I only went out with you, Dean, to get over Harry. But it didn't work. It only made me want him as my boyfriend more and more,"Hermione said and looked at their two ex's. Ginny made a small sigh and stood up, walking towards Hermione. She smiled.

"Take good care of him," Ginny said and hugged Hermione. Then, she walked up to Harry with a water bottle that was beside her.

"Harry,"she said and threw the water in his face."That's for cheating on me, but enjoy her." She walked off and walked out the door. Dean sat in his chair and looked up at both of them with wide eyes.

"Hermione,"he said."You only went out with me to get over Harry?"he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I see,"he said and got up too, walking out the door and down the hall with Ginny. Harry wiped his face with his shirt and turned to Hermione.

"That's it then,"he said and smiled. Hermione smiled and nodded."We're going out?"she asked. Harry smirked and leaned close to Hermione so their noses almost touched and he used a hand to brush her hair back gently, tucking it behind her ear.

"We're going out now,"he said and leaned closer, his lips barely touching Hermione's. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and kissed him slowly, and the two sat in the privacy of the Room of Requirement, embraced in each others arms, with soft candles glowing and the peaceful crackle of the fireplace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron raced up to Ginny and Dean and grabbed their shoulders."So? What happened?"he asked hurriedly. Ginny glanced at Dean and then looked at Ron.

"They dumped us,"she said."And they're going out now,"Dean finished.

"That's great!"Ron exclaimed and Ginny looked angrily up at Ron."Oh, well, not for you too, but for Harry and Hermione yeah. What, er, if you two hooked up?" At this, Ginny looked at Dean who looked back at her and both shrugged.

"It's possible..."Dean started.

"Then wicked! You two go on, make out, snog, anything you want to do, just do it do it now!" Ron said and pushed the two into a coat closet, running to the Room of Requirement. He sneaked up to the oak door and peeked through the keyhole to see Harry and Hermione making out on the window seat.

"Way to go!" Ron shouted by accident and snapped his hands over his mouth, whispering "shit".

Hermione lifted her head and saw Ron's eye peeking through the keyhole. She wiped her mouth and got up, opening the door and staring down at Ron.

"What the hell?"she said. Ron blushed madly and ran off, running into a pillar and falling back. Hermione laughed and turned to Harry.

"Help me carry him to the Hospital Wing,"she said.

**(Hope you loved it! Review!)**


End file.
